Il Maestro di Violino
by AnjuXIII
Summary: G27 - las finas cuerdas de un violín interpretan una hermosa melodía de amor, que narra la historia de un maestro y su alumno...


**konnichiwa!! traigo nuevo fic n.n**

**es mi primer fic de KHR, espero que les guste**

**la cancion qu inspiro este songfic se llama "Il maestro di violino" (el maestro de violin), de Domenico Modugno**

**demas esta decir que los personajes mencionados en este songfic no me pertenecen, sino quizas en que locuras estarian metidos los pobres xD**

**ADVERTENCIAS: contenido shonen-ai, posible OoC**

**y bueno, si mas rodeos los dejo con mi songfic n.n**

* * *

**Il Maestro di Violino…**

–Lo siento mamá, me iré sin desayunar.

–Pero Tsu-kun, tendrás hambre más tarde.

–Llegaré tarde a la clase si me pongo a desayunar. Comeré algo en el camino *poniéndose sus zapatos* ¡Hasta luego!

Sawada Tsunayoshi corría por las calles apresurado, rumbo a las clases de violín a las que su madre le había inscrito. En un principio, la idea de aprender a tocar ese complicado instrumento le parecía una mala idea, ya que todo lo que hacía resultaba un fracaso, pero poco a poco fue cambiando de parecer al conocer a su maestro…

–Perdón por llegar tarde, Giotto-sensei.

–No te preocupes, sabes bien que no hay problema alguno en que llegues tarde a la clase.

El maestro de Tsuna, Giotto, era un hombre tranquilo y amable, que había llegado hacía unos meses a aquel lugar, ganando fama rápidamente gracias a sus talentos musicales y su trabajo como profesor.

–Bueno, ¿quieres una taza de té? – pregunta Giotto, invitando a tomar asiento a su alumno.

–N-no es necesario sensei, no se preocupe. – sonríe Tsuna, sentándose en uno de los sillones del gran salón.

–Sé bien que por llegar a tiempo te saltas el desayuno. Eso no es bueno para tu salud, Tsunayoshi. – opina, dejando frente al joven una taza de té y una bandeja con galletas. –Ten, no quiero que enfermes y tengas que faltar a las clases.

–Gracias sensei…

–Y dime, *bebiendo un poco de té* ¿Qué tal la escuela? ¿Has mejorado?

–Etto… un poco. Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto me ayudan bastante, de no ser por ellos creo que seguiría igual o peor, hehehe.

–Me alegra saberlo. Demás está recordarte que si tienes algún problema con una materia puedes preguntarme. No por ser profesor de música significa que no soy bueno para el resto. – sonríe el maestro, observando atentamente al castaño. _"Tsunayoshi… por qué…"_

–Claro Giotto-sensei, sé que puedo contar contigo. – ríe Tsuna, tomando una galleta.

"_Su sonrisa… me parece la cosa más linda que he visto en mi vida… ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? No entiendo… no debo…" _piensa el mayor, bebiendo el resto de líquido que quedaba en tu taza en silencio.

–¿Sucede algo sensei? Le noto algo triste. – pregunta Tsuna, sin despegar la vista de Giotto.

–¿Eh? N-no es nada, no me prestes atención, hehe. – responde nervioso el maestro, dejando su taza sobre la mesa. –Bien, ¿que tal si comenzamos?

–Como diga. – dice alegre el menor, poniéndose de pie y tomando el maletín donde llevaba su violín.

Giotto y Tsuna se dirigieron a la sala en donde realizaban sus clases. Estando adentro, el castaño sacó su instrumento y se preparó para comenzar.

–¿Estás preparado, Tsunayoshi?

–Sí, sensei.

–Repasaremos lo aprendido la clase anterior. Esta vez te acompañaré en el piano. – dice Giotto, ubicándose tras el gran instrumento situado en medio del salón.

**F****a**

**La M****i**

**Re Mi F****a**

**Atención al M****i**

**S****ol**

**Si F****a**

**Sol La S****i**

**La Si Do La Fa**

**Qué cosa me está**** sucediendo**

**E****sta tierna sensación**

**Q****ue yo no sentí jamás…**

"_Por qué… por qué no puedo dejar de sentirme así cada vez que estoy a su lado… cada vez que lo veo…"_

–Sensei, ¿de verdad se encuentra bien? Está demasiado cabizbajo. – murmura Tsuna, dejando de tocar y mirando al mayor.

–Lo siento. No me prestes atención, sólo toca por favor. – responde el rubio, deteniendo su melodía.

–Está bien.

**Tal vez me estoy enamorando **

**Pero ni siquiera yo **

**Me lo puedo confesar. **

**Enamorado de ti **

**Y soy veinte años mayor… (*)**

–Muy bien Tsunayoshi, has mejorado mucho. – sonríe Giotto.

–¿Usted cree, Giotto-sensei? Y yo que creía que seguía tocando mal. – comenta Tsuna, riendo un poco.

–Al contrario. Si has podido tocar esta melodía tan bien y en sólo dos clases, significa que has mejorado. Te felicito.

–G-gracias…

–Bien, ¿continuamos?

–¡Claro! Enséñeme lo que sigue ^^

**Tú**

**Por qué**

**Me miras**

**Es que sabes ya.**

**Creo**

**Que yo **

**No puedo **

**Ocultarlo más…**

"_Y si… no, ¿Cómo voy a decírselo? ¡Tiene 15 años, yo 35! No puedo… ¿y si lo digo, qué? ¿Crees que sient__a lo mismo? Es imposible que un chico sienta algo por alguien como yo… y más aún, que soy su maestro…"_

–¿Está bien así? Siento como si no lo estuviera haciendo bien.

–Está bien, sólo que por comodidad deberías colocar tus dedos así y hacer este movimiento. Sonará mejor y no te molestará tanto al cambiar de nota.

–Realmente eres muy buen sensei, Giotto-san. Estoy seguro que si hubiera tomado el curso con otra persona no hubiera entendido nada…– ríe Tsuna.

–Gracias, pero tú también eres buen alumno. Tranquilo, atento, te esfuerzas por superarte… me gusta esa actitud. – sonríe Giotto, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un tenue color rosa.

**Un bien tan secreto y profundo,**

**Algo dulce que por ti**

**He escondido llevo en mi.**

**Amor el más grande del mundo,**

**Que llego muy tarde ya**

**Para un hombre como yo…**

–Muy bien Tsunayoshi, ¿ves que así no era tan complicado? – pregunta Giotto, mientras se dirigían nuevamente a la sala de estar.

–Es verdad… por cierto sensei, ¿Por qué siempre me llama Tsunayoshi? Ya le había dicho que sólo me dijera Tsuna, estoy más acostumbrado ^^

–Está bien, está bien ^^ Te llamaré Tsuna desde hoy. – ríe el maestro. _"Tsuna… aún cuando desee estar a tu lado… debo olvidarme de todo aquello, eres mi alumno… y no debes pasar de eso…"_

–Sensei... sensei, te estoy hablando. Vaya, nunca lo había visto tan distraído. Le hice una pregunta. – ríe Tsuna, al notar que el mayor estaba en las nubes.

–Lo siento, hehe. Tienes razón, debo dejar de pensar en tonterías. ¿Y qué es lo que me preguntaste?

–¿Qué harías si… si alguien te gusta? ¿Le dirías… lo que sientes?

–Vaya… qué sorpresa. Pues… depende de quién te guste. Si ese alguien es un imposible, no hay tanta necesidad en decirlo… creo que en ese caso lo mejor es alejarse. En cambio, si tienes posibilidades, hay que dar lo mejor de ti… _"Sí, lo mejor… es olvidarlo… ¿cómo creer que uno de tus alumnos… se fije en ti?"_

**Enamorado de ti **

**Y soy veinte años mayor…**

–Creo que… es hora de irme, sensei… – murmura el menor, tomando sus cosas y dirigiéndose al recibidor.

–Bueno, hasta pasado mañana, Tsuna. – se despide Giotto, siguiendo a su alumno.

–N-no… sensei…

–Bueno, pues hasta el jueves entonces.

–N-no sensei… ya no vendré más…– murmura cabizbajo Tsuna.

–¿Por qué? ¿Es que has decidido… no continuar estudiando? – pregunta entristecido el profesor.

–No sensei…

–Entonces… ¿Por qué Tsuna?

–Porque… porque yo… me he… me he enamorado… de usted…– solloza el menor, soltando el maletín y cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

–T-Tsuna…

–Lo siento sensei, no pude evitarlo… estoy enamorado de usted desde hace un tiempo… sé que está mal, pero… pero…– llora Tsuna, intentando secar sus lágrimas con la manga de su chamarra.

–Tsuna yo… no sé qué decir…

–Será mejor… que me vaya… y no vuelva jamás…– murmura el castaño, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

–¡No te vayas! No quiero que te vayas… Tsuna…– exclama Giotto, abrazando a su alumno por la espalda.

–G-Giotto… sensei…

–Sé que todo esto me ha tomado por sorpresa… pero… sé bien lo que estás sintiendo… porque yo… siento lo mismo por ti, Tsuna…

–Sensei… si lo dice para hacerme sentir mejor, créame que está consiguiendo todo lo contrario…

–No… es la verdad. Tsuna, te amo desde hace tiempo… pero no creí necesario decírtelo ya que… soy tu maestro, mucho mayor que tú… jamás pensé que tú sentirías algo por mi y por eso yo… yo…

–Sensei… ¿de verdad… me ama? – pregunta Tsuna, mirando a los ojos a su maestro.

–Te amo y mucho… ahora por favor, deja de llorar, no me gusta verte de esta forma. – murmura Giotto, secando las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de su alumno.

–Sensei… yo…

–Shhh… no digas nada…– murmura, acercándose lentamente a los labios de Tsuna.

En una casa común, en donde las mañanas se llenaban de una melodía proveniente de un violín, el destino cambió para aquellos que compartían un simple lazo entre maestro y alumno… convirtiéndolo en una tierna historia de amor…

**FIN**

* * *

**(*): cambie esa parte de la letra... originalmente es 30, no 20 xD**

**y hemos llegado al fin n.n**

**cualquier critica, comentario, amenaza, tomatazo, lo que sea xD bienvenido sera n.n**

**bueno... nos estaremos leyendo**

**bye-bye!!**

**By AnjuAkatsukiXIII**


End file.
